


Wouldn't Take Nothing for My Journey

by colasun



Series: Hymns [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colasun/pseuds/colasun
Summary: It's Christmas and the Devil had been talked into attending a family gathering. His brother was not going to ruin his good mood with his poor attempts at playing guitar. He just wouldn't.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Charlie Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Hymns [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937617
Comments: 30
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Yesterday I was staring at a blank page and tried to come up with the first words for this. When I finally got the feeling that this was going to be good, I worked at it until 4 in the morning to finalize it. Christmas is fast approaching and I thought it's a great opportunity to write something in the spirit of that. I hope you enjoy it!

Everything was going the way she’d planned so far. Still, Chloe was anxious. But for a moment there, seeing Lucifer berating Amenadiel for his horrific guitar-playing-skills, her nerves were settled. Linda, sick of Amenadiel hovering over her and Charlie all the time, had asked him not very nice to get himself a hobby or to ask Lucifer for a job. They all could guess how that would go. Both of them working together at LUX, with Lucifer being his older brother’s superior. Hard pass. So a hobby it was. For reason unknown, learning to play the guitar was what he picked. Needless to say, at this point in time, they all could tell that he had zero talent for it. Linda didn’t want to say anything because she had suggested he get a hobby in the first place and doesn’t want to be the bad person in this scenario and Chloe just doesn’t want to hurt his feelings period. He’s really very into it. But just not good. At all. Trixie had wanted to say something, like, twenty minutes ago, but Chloe asked her not to. It’s not nice to spoil someone’s fun on the eve of Christmas. Lucifer, of course, doesn’t have such qualms about pointing out the obvious. 

“For crying out loud, Amenadiel, would you just stop it already? I think even the neighbor’s cats had fled the premises about now.” Abruptly his brother stopped. Thank goodness. The look on his face broke her heart, though. “Do you have to be so rude about it, Luci? I’m trying my best here, you know?” Oh, man. What shall they do with the man? “Well, I’m sorry, brother, but your best isn’t good enough. You can harmonize with others, you proved that and that’s more than, say, Remiel, can. Don’t tell her I said that, by the way. Let’s stick to what we’re good at, yes?” Remiel was one of the siblings she hadn’t met yet and from what she’d heard it wouldn’t be a very nice new acquaintance. Her opinion of humans wasn’t very high, to begin with, and her opinion of Lucifer could very well be the same, if not less. Something else she knew about ‘Remi’ was, that she was nearly as close to Amenadiel as Azrael was to Lucifer. And that she’d helped Amenadiel to punish Lucifer after his rebellion and they both had made it hurt. Lucifer’s voice had hitched a little when the word ‘hurt’ had slipped through his lips and his eyes had looked like he remembered every second of it, which he most certainly does. He’d given his brother a wide berth for two days after their conversation. Chloe had just asked him who Amenadiel’s favorite sibling was, when, obviously, Azrael was his baby sister and nearest to Lucifer’s heart. If Azrael’s bothering to contact him, that is. She hadn’t counted on this reaction. Normally he’s not much for sharing gruesome details of any kind with her. Especially if they’re concerning his own past with his family. 

“Then strike something up, brother. You can play, can’t you?” Lucifer’s proud huff was just adorable. Trixie next to her nudged her gently and they shared a grin, thinking the same. Charlie, sitting in his mother’s lap and was held by her, clapped in approval. He’d started to talk two weeks or so ago, mostly just unrelated words or something he heard someone say. But the words were always very clear to make out. His favorite word, though, wasn’t ‘mama’ or ‘dada’ or something like that. It was ‘uncle’ or if he’s having a particularly good day ‘uncle Luci’. Clever kid. He’s made his uncle very happy with that and his parents very sad at the same time. Linda had cried. Not because they didn’t want the Devil to have a good relationship with his only nephew. They just wanted their little man to say more often things like ‘mommy’ or ‘daddy’. Every parent wants that. On the other side, they tried to talk Lucifer into using child-friendly language around the toddler, so Charlie would stop learning words like ‘bugger’. This effort, too, was still a work-in-progress, but most likely a forlorn hope.

“Of course, I can. I prefer the piano, as you know, but this guitar of yours does have a nice sound to it, I have to say. What was that you tried to entertain us poor people with for the last two and a half hours?” Linda did snort at that because it certainly had felt like two and a half hours. Or five. Even if it’s just been twenty-five minutes. Twenty-five long minutes. Charlie, again, clapped. She felt a little sorry for the oldest of angels. He handed the borrowed guitar over to Lucifer, who fine-tuned it for a few seconds. So that’s why it had sounded so quirky. “You’re the maestro.”; Amenadiel said a little sour. “You tell me.” At that Lucifer smiled. If there existed any song he didn’t know about, well, she didn’t know anyone who’d discovered that piece of art yet. Maybe for Trixie’s next art project, they could make ‘Wanted’-posters with Lucifer’s face on it and a promising reward for anyone who’d find a song the Devil had never at least heard of. She’d have to check with her daughter, but she was pretty sure Trixie and Maze too, would be game for that. He’d be a good sport about it for sure. 

The first few notes sounded through the room, created by Lucifer’s magical fingers. Five seconds into it one can tell the difference between his and his brother’s play already. She could hardly believe that this was the same song. It sounded totally different. After just about ten seconds they began to clap to the beat and stamp lightly on the ground with their feet or wiggle with their legs to its irresistible groove. 

‘Well, I wouldn’t take nothing for my journey now,  
I gotta make it to Heaven somehow,  
Though the devil tempts me and tried to turn me around.  
He’s offered everything that’s got a name,  
All the wealth I want and worldly fame.  
If I could still I wouldn’t take nothin’ for my journey now.'

Amenadiel proved his harmonizing skills when Lucifer prompted him with a chin-lift to join him. He was good at that. Or at least better than at playing the guitar. Charlie had wiggled free of his mother’s hold when Lucifer had been busy tuning the instrument and was now sitting at his uncle’s feet, clapping and laughing and staring at him in aw. She couldn’t fault the little guy for that. 

‘I started out travelin’ for the Lord many years ago,  
I’ ve met a lot of headache and had a lot of grief and woe.  
And when I would stumble then I would humble down.  
And I say thank you Lord I wouldn’t take nothing for my journey now.’

Linda had used the opportunity to get her phone out and was recording the whole shenanigan for posterity. After the first verse, Chloe didn’t even care anymore that she’s wearing a reindeer-Christmas-sweater with a blinking red nose. 

‘Well, I wouldn’t take nothing for my journey now,  
I gotta make it ho Heaven somehow,  
Though the devil tempts me and tried to turn me around.  
He’s offered everything that’s got a name,  
All the wealth I want and worldly fame.  
If I could still I wouldn’t take nothin’ for my journey now.'

Here and there she could sing a word or phrase from the chorus even though it’s just the second time Lucifer sang it. And she wasn’t alone in this. Charlie was just humming, but humming he did. Loudly. And probably more in tune than she could sing. Must be his angel-blood. Trixie, thrilled with this turn of events, could already sing half the chorus by now. Wherever she got that talent from, because she most certainly didn’t inherit this from Chloe and Dan didn’t even know how to spell ‘harmonizing’. 

‘Hey there’s nothing in the world that could ever take the place of God’s love.  
Silver and gold could never buy a mighty touch from above.  
And when my soul needs healin’ and I begin to feelin’ His power,  
That’s when I say thank you Lord I wouldn’t take nothing for my journey now.'

Lucifer’s feeling the lyrics, she could see, like he always did. These hymns, though, they’re coming from his soul. From somewhere deep down. If he wants to admit it or not. So when he launched into the chorus again, nothing was holding them on their seats. They just had to stand up and rock this song with him and his brother, who wasn’t just willy-nilly harmonizing. No, he was singing his heart out too. 

‘Ohl, I wouldn’t take nothing for my journey now,  
I gotta make it ho Heaven somehow,  
Though the devil tempts me and tried to turn me around.  
He’s offered everything that’s got a name,  
All the wealth I want and worldly fame.  
If I could still I wouldn’t take nothin’ for my journey now.'

Suddenly they found themselves singing alone, with Lucifer still playing and obviously approving of what he’s hearing from them before he began the chorus anew. Coming to a worthy end. 

‘Well, I wouldn’t take nothing for my journey now,  
I gotta make it to Heaven somehow,  
Though the devil tempts me and tried to turn me around.  
He’s offered everything that’s got a name,  
All the wealth I want and worldly fame.  
If I could still I wouldn’t take nothin’ for my journey now.  
If I could still I wouldn’t take nothin’ for my journey now.  
If I could still I wouldn’t take nothin’ for my journey now.'

After the last note rang and Lucifer’s elegant fingers had stopped teasing this wonderful melody out of the guitar, they cheered and clapped and cat-whistled. Lucifer being Lucifer, stood up and bowed. But he did clap his brother’s shoulder when he did so, to share the well-earned praise with him. 

The instrument was crushed in his hand where he’d held it when another clapping was heard. From behind Lucifer. A man was standing there, looking like he was in his fifties, smiling proudly. “That was very beautiful of you two. I missed hearing your voice sing, Samael. Without you, the music died away in the Silver City. A real shame, in my personal opinion. I’m so glad Miss Decker invited me to break the bread with you all on this fine evening or I would’ve missed it.” 

Whereas he’d been totally at ease before, his posture now had changed dramatically. His head and hard stare were turning slowly from his father to her. In fact, everyone was looking at her. Amenadiel looked like he wanted to thank her. Linda, who Chloe had confided in that God had approached her, looked shocked. If this was because of the fact that God did turn up or Chloe’s white lie that she’d told Lucifer beforehand like she told Linda, she could not tell. Trixie stared at her like she was trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. Just little Charlie was clinging to his uncle’s leg, hiding from this newcomer who’d upset his favorite person. The look of betrayal on Lucifer’s face, though, aimed at her, she would never forget. Hopefully, in the end, it would all turn out okay. 

God’s brows were crinkling in confusion. “Son.”, he said to Lucifer. “I think you’re bleeding.” Following his gaze, Chloe saw that Lucifer was not just bleeding. The red liquid was already running down his hand and a big splinter from the wooden instrument was sticking out of the wound. In his eyes, she could see the pain written in them. Pain, that had not been there before. It was more than the pain from his hand. When he stepped back from her when she tried to approach him to help him, she knew that she’d made a big mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer, Amenadiel and their father, God, in the same room. Sounds like trouble's brewing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the first chapter. This one will be from Lucifer's perspective. His father is driving Lucifer out of his own family. At least that's what it looks like for Lucifer.

It was like his feet were rooted to the spot and couldn't move on their own. He couldn't believe Chloe, who was up close and familiar with his hurt, did invite his father for dinner. To sit at the same table as them. As him. Af if nothing had ever happened. What was she thinking? 

"Would you give me a hand, doctor?" He chooses to address Linda on purpose. Not necessarily because she's a doctor, but because he doesn't know what would come out of his mouth if he'd been left alone with the detective right now. It's not like he wants to shout in her face if that can be avoided. But right now it's hard to feel anything other than the piercing sting of betrayal. Sadly, Linda was of no help for him, for she was staring at his father awestruck. Because of course, she would. When she had seen his face, she had stared too. But not in admiration. Right in tune with his thoughts, she dropped a deep curtsy before the man. A. Curtsy. He couldn't help the eye roll and the snort. "Right then, thanks for nothing." He didn't wait around for the others to come out of their stupor. By then he might've bled out already. So he made his way into the kitchen and held his hand over the sink to bleed into. The piece of wood in his palm was bigger than he initially thought. In the junk drawer, the one he'd always avoided up until now because it was stuffed with everything that's not supposed to be found in a kitchen drawer, he found tweezers. With them, he pulled the chunk out of his flesh and threw both the wood and the tweezers into the sink in agony. "Damn it all to Hell!", he cursed. Loudly. This was supposed to be working like pulling off a band-aid. Quick and without hurting. Quick it's been but it hurts like a fucking bitch. And the blood was gushing out of it. Quickly he ripped the dishtowel off its place on the wall and pressed it onto the wound to stop it. Hell and damnation, it hurt. 

"Uncle Luci hurt.", he heard a voice saying. "You can say that again, nephew." Thinking about his nephew he looked around and down to not only find him in close proximity but clinging to his leg and sitting on his foot, looking up at him with big round eyes. "What are you doing down there?" And why hadn't he noticed him hitching a ride earlier? "Uncle Luci hurt bad?" That boy was his favorite blood-related family member by far. "No worries.", he said calmly. "I've had worse. I'll live." For a moment he laid his clean and uninjured hand onto the boy's head fondly. That was when the boy's father burst into the room with his usual sense of timing. 

"There you two are, I was looking for Charlie everywhere! Come on out! Father wants to meet his grandson!" Really, now he was noticing his son's absence? And he would hand the precious child over to their old man? Because he'd been so great with them back in the day? Because he'd cared oh so much about his only grandson in the past first year of his life? His opinion on this topic obviously was showing on his face. "Oh come on, Luci! You can't be mad about this, can you? We're blessed to be honored with his presence!" Oh yeah, blessed. This hadn't been the word his brother had used to describe their father after he'd lost his ability to slow time or after his feathers had begun to fall out. But this was not his kid to make decisions for. "Take him if you must. I'll be out of here as soon as I can find the band-aids." "You sure are nursing that old grudge of yours, brother. Don't you think it's time to get over it? I know it was bad, Luci, but it was so long ago." How dare he? How can he be so blind? The classic example of a too trusting sheep following its shepherd right to the slaughterhouse. Still believing that the shepherd would never do him any wrong. Lucifer couldn't help but feel sad for Amenadiel's foolishness. But wasn't he a fool too for feeling this longing in his heart, still, after all this time, that he could be accepted the way he was? Respected? Trusted? A fool for sure, but not a blind one. 

Amenadiel tried to scoop his son into his arms, but the boy resisted with surprising strength. "Uncle Luci hurt.", he repeated to his father. "Go with your father, nephew. I assure you I'll survive." From the looks of it, the boy didn't understand, his tiny arms holding on tight. Rummaging about, Lucifer found a first aid kit under the sink and hastily began to bandage his hand. This would do for the time being. Until there was enough space between him and the detective. "See?", he held his hand out for inspection. "Careful.", he reminded him, when the kid stuck a hand out to touch him. Tiny fingers traced the white bandage. "Now go with your father. I'm sure he loves at least you enough to protect you." Shaking his head and frowning at him, Amenadiel picked his son up and went back the way he came. Through the opening and closing door, Lucifer got a glimpse into the room. They were sitting at the dinner table. His father had placed himself at the head of the table. Lucifer's place. Where his jacket was still hanging over the back of the chair. Of course, he wouldn't lose time to make them forget about him. It just wasn't enough that he'd have them living in the Silver City soon enough. Far away from him. Unreachable. Forever.

Chloe's apartment doesn't have a back entrance, so he would have to take the front door. Maybe he would go unnoticed. They seemed busy enough from what he could see. His shoes were by the door along with everyone else's. Except for his father’s, of course. He hadn’t been bullied into stepping out of his footwear. Taking a deep breath he decided to get this show on the road and schooled his features into an expression of neutrality. Damn them if they think he would let them see how deep this was cutting him. 

His hope of nobody noticing him was instantly crushed when Chloe and his father were looking up like they'd just waited for him to emerge back out of the kitchen. Great. Without halting he strode to the door and stepped into his shoes, feeling their combined gazes burning into his back. 

"You're not going, are you, Lucifer?" It wasn't his nephew who spoke to him this time. Even for a genius like him, that'd been too many words at his current age. "Well, Beatrice, don't take this personally, but I'd rather be anywhere else right now than here." Bending down he tied his shoelaces. It wouldn't be good to fall flat on his face in front of his father. "But I don't want you to go.", she replied stubbornly and appeared right at his elbow when he stood back up tall. Does she not notice that her effort was in vain? That nobody was backing her up on this? "Again, child, don't take this personally, but this is not about what you or I want." Or his father wouldn't even be here, he added in his mind. "We will throw him out." He has to grin at her statement and the gasps coming from the other adults. He'd like to see that happening. A human child slamming the door in God's face. That'd be so brilliant. "You were here first, Lucifer. You're family." That's what he'd thought too. 

"Come sit with us, Samael. I didn't mean to drive you out of here. Sit to my right, like you used to.", his father intervened. The usage of his given name was making his blood boil. The nerve of that man! "Lucifer, please.", the detective joined, looking at him pleadingly. Reluctantly he let Beatrice lead him to sit between his father and her mother. Normally he'd sit at the head of the table, Chloe on his one side and the urchin on the other. This was all wrong. 

Not long after he sat down the doorbell rang and the ordered take-out arrived and was served by Chloe. She tried to smile at him when it was his turn to get his food. Normally he would've cooked or at least helped prepare for everything needed in the kitchen. But Chloe had insisted he take a break today. Now he knows why. The sentiment was forced and he could see that she hadn't meant any harm. The damage, though, was done. 

God wasn't hungry as much as he wanted to get to know his grandson. A little late in Lucifer’s opinion, but hey, nobody asked his opinion and why would they? Amenadiel and Linda provided him with any kind of detail happily. God's trying to get the little guy to bestow his attention upon him, but Charlie was looking anywhere but at his grandfather. Most of the time his gaze was directed at Lucifer, for some reason. But Lucifer shoveled his food into his mouth mechanically. Not tasting anything of it. This was so ridiculous, he thought. Who knows what kinds of plans his father had already formed in his head. What purpose he had thought up for this gifted child. No other reason was plausible for him to spend so much time with the boy. He'd done it with all of them. Even with little Azrael. Who in his right mind would burden such a precious girl as the way he did? The Angel of Death. She'd been little more than a teenager. Hopefully, his eldest brother would step up at least for his offspring if not for his younger siblings. 

"I remember you boys at his age. You grew up too fast.", God reminiscent. "Oh please." Lucifer couldn't hold himself back any longer. This was just too much. "We're not going to take trips down memory lane now, are we?" Amenadiel stared at him in admonishment. "Have you forgotten who it is you are talking to? You should bow your head and bend your knee and thank our Lord for his kindness!" Lucifer couldn't help but laugh at his brother's formal speech. "We're what, half an hour in? And it's already like no time at all has gone by since today and three thousand years ago. Next, you're going to forbid me to speak up on my own at all! Is this the example you want to set for your own offspring? That he should not have an opinion of his own? You want him to fall to his knees before you too?" Amenadiel was about to reply, but God stepped in. "Now now, children. You know I hate it when you fight. Haven't I taught you better?" Taught them better? Taught them better? 

"I don't think you did." Again it was Beatrice who spoke up on his behalf. Stunned everyone looked at the girl and Lucifer instinctively felt the need to protect her from whoever's wrath. God's. Or God's most overeager bootlicker's, who was staring at her in true horror.

"What do you mean, Trixie Espinoza it is, isn't it?" She squirmed a little bit now that God's gaze was lying solely on her, but soldiered on. "Well, my mom always tells me that I shouldn't fight with other kids. That I should defend myself with words first. Did you ever tell that to your kids?" God did look quite startled at the question. It was a good one. "I don't think I did." Of course, he didn't. He'd never stepped in before fights got out of hand. "And my mom and dad are always telling me that they're proud of me no matter what I do. Did you ever tell that to Lucifer or Amenadiel?" Again, God had to answer negatively. "Mom always says how much she loves me when she tucks me in at night. Did you ever tell your kids you love them?" Everyone could see where this interrogation was going, but Lucifer didn't kid himself. It changes nothing. "Father did what he thought was best. We are not to criticize him.", Amenadiel cut her line of questioning off. "It's quite alright, son. I didn't expect anything less from such a bright child. I know she's close friends with Samael." Lucifer's fist hit the surface of the table with enough force to startle almost everyone. "This is not my name anymore! I don't want anyone to call me that!" He ignored Chloe's soothing touch on his hand and whispered "You're bleeding again.". Even if it did feel good to have her touching him. Caring for him.

"I know you are not calling yourself that name anymore, my son, but Samael is the name your mother and I blessed you with. It is impossible for me to call you by another name." Of course, his father couldn't just grant him this one little wish. He just wanted to bring the wayward son back under his thumb. "Samael burned when he was cast down through the planes of existence into the depths of darkness. His flesh was molten and his wings were broken. I'll never be Samael again." With that, he stood up with his chair scraping over the floor and left. This was all too much. He couldn't handle it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, right! I was first uncertain if Luci's storming out right in the beginning, but then I thought, and my friend OliviaBeckett thought so too, that we should hold off a little while. So, here you have it, totally unintentional, another cliffhanger. We need a third chapter, don't we? And the secret hero of this chap, again, Charlie and with him this time, Trixie. I love Luci with the children! Aren't they adorable?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is at last. The third and last chapter for this particular Hymn. Chloe sees the error of her ways. Better late than never. God's getting an earful and she takes Amenadiel down a notch while Chloe was at it. Please enjoy!

What was wrong with these people?, Chloe thought. But more importantly, what was wrong with her? She had invited Lucifer's father without asking him. Just because he was freaking God. Because he seemed nice enough. Because he said he wanted to do right by his son. And because she wanted for Lucifer to get this over and done with. He doesn't say so but she knew he yearned for his father just as much as she yearned to have her own dad back. It hurts him that his father doesn't care about him anymore. So when her boyfriend's father asked her for help, she didn't hesitate to invite him to their Christmas dinner. Christmas was when people were coming together after all, or so she thought. The moment Lucifer caught sight of his father and learned what's behind this visit, she knew she fucked up. That she should’ve handled this differently. The look in his eyes. The pure feeling of betrayal mirrored in in them. After Kinley, she had vowed to herself never to misuse Lucifer’s trust ever again. And now she did it almost without a second thought. Shit. 

Her daughter had proved to be smarter than her and had she talked about this with her before, maybe she would’ve thought about her actions more. Lucifer’s not quite out of the door when she’d rushed to his side and held onto his hand. The look of brave loyalty in her eyes almost brought Chloe to tears. Perplexed Lucifer just stared at her for a moment, before he’d looked over to Chloe. “She’s going to be safe with me, detective.”, he vowed. As much as she didn’t want her daughter to feel like she’s the Devil’s only trustee, it was good that someone was having his back right now. So she nodded her consent. “I trust you.” And she did, knowing he’d defend her daughter’s life with his own. Lucifer nodded back but didn’t look very convinced. It’s been such hard work to get him to trust her fully and with everything. How could she throw that back in his face now? Again? “Don’t forget your coat, child.”, he muttered to Trixie, who already had slipped into her shoes. They were gone a mere minute later, leaving stunned adults in their wake. But not her. She wasn’t surprised at his caring nature at all and neither should his family be. 

"What is wrong with him? Why did he leave?" God seemed honestly taken aback by Lucifer's strong reaction. But he doesn't even know the half of it, really. What his son was capable of doing. To himself and to others. Whilst she was thinking about all that and asking herself where he could've gone and what she could do to make amends, Amenadiel answered his father. "You know how dramatic he's always been. He'll get over it, I'm sure. He’ll see reason." He'll get over it? See reason? She just couldn’t believe this guy. Now it was her palm slamming on the table and her chair scraping over the floor and falling over. 

"What the heck is wrong with you? The only reasonable people in this room are twelve and one years old! Trixie and Charlie are the only ones who stood by Lucifer when Amenadiel has obviously forgotten what his brother did for him! Your son would be raised to be the next King of Hell by a bunch of demons if he hadn't stepped in! Charlie would be Lucifer in I don't know how long Lucifer's the King of Hell now!" By taking a deep breath, Chloe tried to calm herself down. Amenadiel, though, just didn't get the point she was trying to make. "It's been…" Who the fuck cares? "It doesn’t matter how long he had to live in the darkness where he couldn't see the sun or the moon or the stars! The light he created! And if he dared to come to earth to take a little break, it's not long before his self-proclaimed keeper came to drag him back down! Do you want that kind of life for Charlie, Amenadiel?" The man had the decency to stutter. "That's not the same. What he did to our family…" She ignored him. Yeah, Lucifer started a rebellion and she didn't know the true extent of this and of course that hadn’t been the way to go either. But hadn't he suffered enough by now? They expected him to get over it but didn't offer the same. "Who helped you get Charlie back, Amenadiel? Was it your dad? Did he come to punish the evil and save his grandson? I was there and I remember that differently. So please excuse me if I think you owe your brother. Big time." Amenadiel obviously had no words for that. He knows she’s right. God could’ve done whatever to help, but didn’t. It had to take Lucifer morphing into his other-self. He’d spoken in a voice she’d barely recognized as his. And she knows he hated every minute of it. 

“You have a good heart, my daughter. But know, I wouldn’t have let it come to this. Charlie is far too young to take on this kind of responsibility. I didn’t intervene because I didn’t need to. It worked out just fine in the end. See, I could have helped you and my son along too, but choose not to. All these misunderstandings and wrong turns. It was very hard to just watch and do nothing, be assured. You were both hurt by others and by one another, sadly. But this is what Free Will is all about.” God spoke calmly like he had no care in the world. And maybe he doesn’t. Because he has the time to sit everything out. And if it doesn’t work out the way he intended he couldn’t be blamed. God’s never the bad guy. The Devil is. If all goes the way it’s set out to be, God did an amazing job. But if it doesn’t it must’ve been the Devil’s doing. Really convenient for God. His other son, of course, nodded along with his father. When she’d met Amenadiel first, he had looked like the more responsible brother to her. Now she wasn’t so sure anymore. 

“So, let me get this straight. You let your own son suffer just to prove a point to him?” And boy, had Lucifer suffered. “I understand how this might look to you, my daughter, but as I said, all works out in the end. It always does. I’m here now because the fighting amongst my children had to stop before another accident took place. It is time to make peace.” Chloe noticed that in the whole of God’s speech, there never was a mention of him being maybe, at least partly responsible for his kids fighting to death. That maybe, as a father, he made a couple of wrong turns too. With him being the first male parent ever, it wouldn’t be surprising. But no, of course, he’s not admitting to such a thing. But she tried to be reasonable and not to say things she might regret later on.

“The only thing you accomplished so far, is driving him further away from you if that was even possible.”, she told God. Curious he turned more fully to her. Just like Lucifer when he doesn’t understand what she’s trying to explain to him. The resemblance, not in appearance but in behavior and body language was not lost on her. “I admit I should’ve told him you were coming. But not in my wildest imagination did I think that you were going to be that condescending and ignorant. You know he hates being called this name and I understand that you might not agree with that but as a parent, sometimes you have to honor your child’s wish if it’s reasonable. I hope you’re going to try again to talk to Lucifer and in the meantime, you should tell your other children that he’s not the enemy anymore and not to be harmed in any way. That’d be a great first step. Please leave my home now.” 

“Thank you for your hospitality, my daughter, I will try and take your advice to heart. We’ll see each other again, soon. Our next family dinner hopefully turns out better.” With a smile, he left. Somewhat tired after berating God for his behavior towards Lucifer, she didn’t really have it in her to do the same to Linda and Amenadiel. But they’re still sitting on their asses at her table, not having moved an inch. Great. She’s on a roll anyway. 

“Do you hate your brother, Amenadiel?” Startled, he looked up. “No!”, he exclaimed instantly. “Not anymore, at least.”, he admitted after she’d raised her eyebrows at him. “After what just happened, I don’t know if he’s ever going to want to speak to either of you again, or me, for that matter.”, she informed them and sank into a chair herself. Her heart was heavy and she felt like crawling into bed and crying herself to sleep. And the minute she was alone and the door closed behind them, she didn’t even bother to clean the table or anything before doing just that.

Something woke her up after what felt like five minutes of sleep. In reality, it’s probably been hours. The mattress was moving behind her. Dipping in. Rustling was heard. A sigh. Before everything was silent again. But she knew it was him. He came back. She wanted to weep again. Her sniffling didn’t go unnoticed. He sighed again, more heavily. Like he’s carrying a heavy burden. 

“Your daughter is resting safe and sound in her bed.”, he informed her. She couldn’t help her sniffling from becoming full-on sobs again. And then she was in his arms, bawling her eyes out while holding on to him for dear life. Lucifer tried to soothe her and she knew this wasn’t fair. That he was doing this for her now. It was just that she was so relieved that she’s going to be able to apologize and make up for her mistake. That he didn’t run off to Vegas or got kidnapped to be left burning in the desert again, or something equally horrible. 

“I’m so sorry.”, she cried into his chest. “I should’ve told you. I just didn’t know how to bring it up. I’m stupid and I’m so so sorry, Lucifer.” She apologized over and over again, at the same time knowing and accepting, that she had to put the weight of actions behind her words. He deserves no less.

**Author's Note:**

> Who would've thought, right? God wants to make amends with his sons and Chloe thought this was a good idea. I'm sure Amenadiel thinks she's right. Luci, on the other hand... I don't think so. This deserves a second chapter, don't you think? 
> 
> The song was, surprise, inspired by a Gaither Homecoming Video. I'm not religious myself, but I love this music! 
> 
> I wouldn't Take Nothing for My Journey by David Ponder, Michael Sykes and Woody Wright
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1i70rBZKZI


End file.
